siivagunnerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ripping
Le ripping, dans le lexique du jeu vidéo, est le processus d'extraction des musiques d'un jeu vidéo, venant du mot "ripping" (en anglais extraire, littéralement fendre/ouvrir), ce qui permet d'obtenir les musiques depuis les fichiers du jeu, sans aucune modification. Mais sur la chaîne SiIvaGunner, à la place de musiques de jeux vidéos non-altérées, les musiques présentes sont généralement remixées, ou font partie d'un "mashup" (mélange) avec d'autres musiques ou des memes. Ces "rips" sont envoyés à la chaîne et approuvés par l'équipe principale de SiIvaGunner. Faire des rips En juillet 2017, Matsu Muhō a publié le guide officiel pour faire des rips dans un post sur Reddit appelé "At long last, I proudly present: The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide!"Matsu Muhō. "At long last, I proudly present: The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide!". Reddit. 5 juillet 2017. ("Enfin, je présente fièrement: Le Guide de Ripping Officiel SiIvaGunner"). Le guide peut être consulté à http://wildmatsu.xyz/ripguide (en anglais !), et se concentre surtout sur le melody swap et le ripping. Contributions Pour que leurs rips soient publiés sur la chaîne, les contributeurs envoient leurs rips par email. Les contributeurs potentiels sont avertis qu'il y a une réserve conséquente de rips, ce qui pourrait retarder le processus d'approbation jusqu'à quelques mois. Histoire Avec la sortie de la vidéo Main Theme - Superman 64 SiIvaGunner. "Main Theme - Superman 64". 14 août 2016.en août 2016, la chaîne SiIvaGunner a partagé les règles de contribution. Ces règles furent plus tard développées, d'abord en décembre 2016 avec "YOU can join the fight! - A Recruitment Video from The Voice" SiIvaGunner. "YOU can join the fight! - A Recruitment Video from The Voice". 15 décembre 2016., puis en mars 2019 avec "The Haltmann Works Co. Training Video (Emailing Rips, Art, and King for Another Day Contestants!)" SiIvaGunner. "The Haltmann Works Co. Training Video (Emailing Rips, Art, and King for Another Day Contestants!)". 4 mars 2019.. En juillet 2017, Matsu Muhō a publié un post sur Reddit appelé "At long last, I proudly present: The SiIvaGunner Official Ripping Guide!", qui contenait un lien vers la vidéo de recrutement de The Voice et incluait quelques conseils supplémentaires sur la contribution à la chaîne. Règles de base *Les contributions à la chaîne SiIvaGunner sont anonymes et non créditées. Les contributeurs seront seulement crédités sur les albums si l'un de leurs rips y est inclus. Il est conseillé d'écrire la phrase "I understand all submissions are anonymous and I will not be credited" ("Je comprends que toutes les contributions sont anonymes et que je ne serais pas crédité") pour éviter à l'équipe de devoir demander. **Les contributeurs sont autorisés à poster leurs rips sur leurs comptes YouTube ou SoundClound personnels, mais pas sur des fan-chaînes de SiIvaGunner (reprenant plus ou moins le même concept). Cela fait partie de la politique de SiIvaGunner de ne pas voler de rips des chaînes de fans. *Les emails doivent suivre le format suivant: **'Destinataire': highqualityrips(arobase)gmail(point).com **'Objet': Nom de la Musique - Nom du Jeu **'Corps': Nom de la Musique - Nom du Jeu Music: (Musique) Composer: (Compositeur) Playlist: (Si elle existe) Platform: (Plateforme) *lien du rip* Joke: (expliquer la blague en anglais) *Le lien doit être un lien externe (pas une pièce jointe). Il est fortement recommandé de l'enregistrer sur Google Drive, car c'est le moyen le plus simple de créer une liste des contributions par email. Après avoir enregistré le fichier sur Google Drive, faites un clic-droit sur le fichier et choisissez "Obtenir le lien partageable". *Si pour une raison quelconque, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas utiliser Google Drive, utilisez s’il vous plaît l'un des sites suivants: **picosong.com **instaud.io **clyp.it (avec les téléchargements activés) **Note: ZippyShare n'est plus recommandé à cause de délétions fréquentes des fichiers. Contributions non recommendées * Rips contenant des instruments ou voix faisant des fausses notes (sauf si c'est la blague). * Rips mal synchronisés (sauf si c'est la blague). * Rips avec une mauvaise qualité audio (sauf si c'est la blague). * Ripper une musique ayant déjà été rippée plusieurs fois (plus de 2 fois) sur la chaîne. En général, plus une musique a été rippée, plus le standard de qualité sera haut. * Les MIDI swaps/slaps (càd télécharger un fichier MIDI et en remplacer la soundfont sans autres changements). * Rajouter une mélodie telle quelle par-dessus une musique sans ajuster la musique de fond ou la mélodie elle-même pour compenser. * Toutes les musiques/séquences vidéo/séquences audio qui rendront votre rip bloqué dans beaucoup de pays. (ex: Kanye West/Drake). * Rips de musiques sous licence (sauf si la musique est fortement associée au jeu vidéo). Contributions bannies *Rips intitulés: **"Title Theme" - The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy **"Snow halation" - Love Live! School idol festival **"DK Rap" - Donkey Kong 64 * Rips de musiques par Morimori Atsushi (droits d'auteur). * Rips utilisant directement de la musique de la bande sonore de Re:CREATORS sauf si elle est fortement modifiée (droits d'auteur). * Rips utilisant de la vidéo provenant de séries Sentai (droits d'auteur). * Rips ayant déjà été postés publiquement autre part, en particulier sur une fan-chaîne de SiIvaGunner ou Soundcloud (peut être accepté si le post a peu de vues). * Tout ayant un lien avec la série The Jetsons. * Rips utilisant le Protegent Rap. Voir également *Rip - pour une liste des blagues et des analyses de high quality rips. Notes Références Category:Browse